


do you remember where you went when you died?

by NikeScaret



Series: hellfire burns in your eyes [4]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick doesn't know what he did wrong, Jason Todd is smart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeScaret/pseuds/NikeScaret
Summary: Damian's brothers are trying to figure out what happened to him.Damian isn't making it easy.





	do you remember where you went when you died?

**Author's Note:**

> Muse has struck again!

It all begins when Jason rides his motorcycle into the cave and jumping off as soon as he can. It ends up crashing into the wall.

“Replacement, I swear to God, if you aren't looking into what the _hell_ made the Demon Brat do that, I will-”

“I've been doing it for a good five minutes, _Jason.”_ Tim bites out, eyes locked in the screen in front of him.

“What the fuck do you have?”

Tim spins around in the chair. “Nothing.”

Jason stares as Damian's laughter echoes from upstairs.

_“Nothing?”_

“Nothing.”

“How the _hell-”_

“Because he's given me nothing!” Tim screams, and in silence that follows, the only sound is Damian from the Manor.

“How has he given you nothing?”Jason asks with clenched fists. “Don't you have the audio? Don't you have this tapes? How has he given you _nothing?”_

Tim glares and presses a button. _“Go away! I'm not there anymore!”_ Damian's voice says, and Jason flinches.

_“I'm sorry-”_

_“No!”_

_“I will not go back-”_

_“I won't-”_

“All I can tell is that he was put through something traumatizing.”

Jason stands and _thinks._

_“Do you remember where you went when you died?”_

_“Of_ **_course_** _. Of_ ** _course_** _I went to a different place!”_

_“Demons don't tempt us.”_

_“Do you remember where you went when you died?”_

_“Do you remember where you went when you died?”_

_“Do you remember where you went when you died?”_

“Do you remember where you went when you died.” Jason murmurs, and Tim looks up at him sharply.

“What?”

Jason leans forward and brings up the security footage of that night.

“You remember that night a few weeks ago when-”

_“Go away!”_

Tim and Jason bolt to the living room and Damian is shrieking, crying as he pushes Dick away.

“Go away! I don't-” Damian chokes on his tears. “I don't want to _fight_ anymore!”

“Damian-” Dick tries, and reaches out, but Damian backs further into the corner.

“I said _go away!_ I refuse to kill for you!”

“Dick, what the hell did you do!” Jason demands, running between them.

Tim reaches Damian a moment after, and hugs him to his chest.

Damian screams and sobs and struggles, but Tim will not let him go.

“I don't-” Damian begins, and Tim shushes him.

“I know, I know. You won't.”

“Yes, I will.” Damian whispers sadly, and Jason can't bear it.

“I repeat, _what the fuck did you do?”_

“I don't know!” Dick shouts back, and the pain on his face makes Jason stop reaching for his gun.

“I was just trying to talk to him when he started telling me to get away!”

Jason glances back, and Damian has pushed Tim away. He looks exhausted and his hand clutches his shoulder.

It sparks a memory.

Damian on the roof, holding his shoulder, spine hunched, cape to the side. Lights from below showing how tired he is, how haunted he is.

_“...things were terrible, but simple.”_

Damian staggers his way to the garden outside where Goliath was sleeping, and nobody stops him.

His brothers watch as he curls up into his pet’s bright red fur, and stop moving, his eyes slowly closing.

Goliath shifts Damian closer and doesn't wake up.

Jason spares a look at Dick, and from the way Dick's muscles are tense, he's refusing to let himself go over to Damian.

He wants to comfort.

“Don't.” Jason says lowly.

Dick's face screws up. “I-”

“Let him _breath.”_ Jason interrupts, and Dick halts. “Come down to the Cave. Me and Tim are trying to figure out what the hell happened to him.”

Jason turns and marches over to the entrance, a man on a mission.

_“Do you remember where you went when you died?”_

“And I think I have a lead.”

* * *

"What's your lead?” Dick asks, and he has that sinking feeling in his stomach as Jason simply shakes his head and plays the video.

And as the conversation between Jason and Damian goes, the more Dick wants to go back in time and hug his baby brother because the way Damian sounds-the way he _looks-_ is heart wrenching.

_“I always found it ironic. Grandson of the Demon, Son of Batman, locked in a metal box for weeks on end with no one to speak to. Robin, a little caged bird, who can't help no matter how hard he wants to.”_

Dick puts his hand on the desktop to balance himself.

_“No matter how hard he wants to stop. No matter how much he wants to stop fighting.”_

_“No matter how many he killed to survive. It was never enough.”_

Dick pauses the video.

“What do we do?” He asks, still looking at the Damian on the screen.

“I don't know.” Jason says, and Dick feels sick.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always loved and brighten up my day and are saved in my Gmail.
> 
> Also! Here's my [Tumblr.](http://nikescaret.tumblr.com) Come visit and chat with me if you want!


End file.
